


Five Years

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Charlie celebrate their five year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

Charlie breezed into his office in the morning, running late as usual. He dumped his files and papers on his desk and was about to run off to his class again when he stopped, spying a date on his desk calendar circled in red. Smiling, Charlie ran his fingers over the date coming up in just six days. Detouring back to his bag, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Don's number.  
  
"Do you know what Saturday is?" Charlie asked without preamble when the call connected.   
  
"The 23rd?"" Don asked.  
  
"You really don't know?" Charlie asked, trying to hide his hurt.  
  
"Of course I do, Charlie," Don said, his voice soft and intimate.   
  
Charlie grinned into the phone, hearing all the things that Don wasn't or couldn't say right then.  
  
"In fact," Don continued, "I bet you I remembered before you did."  
  
"Don... what do you have up your sleeve?" Charlie asked, a mix of anticipation and trepidation singing through him.  
  
"You'll see. Gotta go, Charlie. Talk to you later."   
  
"Don--" But Don was already gone. And he was late.   
  
Charlie tried to put the exchange out of his head while he taught, but it kept coming back to him, sending a little frisson of pleasure up his spine. Fortunately, his students were used to him being distracted, so it didn't impact his teaching too much. Finally, the seemingly endless class was over and he let them go, heading back to his office.  
  
A small, tasteful box was sitting on his desk, a simple red ribbon around it. He was sure it hadn't been there when he left. He opened it curiously, smiling at the pair of cuff links he found inside, a silver V on each.  
  
"Roman numeral for five," Charlie mused to himself. "Not bad, big brother."   
  
He couldn't wait to wear them.  
  
He went online, trying to figure out what the traditional gift was for five years. Wood. What could he give Don that was made from wood?   
  
An idea occurred to him and he started rooting through his saved pictures for one of the two of them. A nice picture in a wood frame would be perfect.  
  
As he hunted, he could hardly believe they were actually here, celebrating five years together as a couple. They could hardly do the big flowers and candy routine, but a quiet exchange of gifts seemed even better, somehow more intimate because it had to be kept hidden.   
  
He needed to find a picture that could be displayed publicly, in case it was ever seen. But he wanted one that showed some of the love they felt, too.   
  
He finally settled on a candid shot Amita had taken of the two of them at one of Dad's impromptu cook outs. They were sitting in the back yard, the lights from the house soft on their faces. She'd managed to catch them right as their eyes made contact, half smiles on both of their faces. Charlie almost blushed when he remembered the way Don had pulled him into his apartment later that night, swallowing him down almost as soon as they were inside the door.   
  
He'd given himself over to Don completely, melting into his touch and Don...Don had played his body like an expert.   
  
Charlie could feel his body start to respond to the remembered sensations and he quickly had to yank them away. That was definitely the right picture.  
  
With a little digging, he found someplace he could upload the photo that would frame it and deliver it to Don's office. Two could play this game.  
  
He grinned and placed the order, pleased with himself. Then he called Don again.   
  
"Thank you for the cuff links," Charlie said as soon as Don answered. "They're perfect."  
  
Don smiled and moved into the conference room, shutting the door behind him. "You're welcome, buddy. I'm glad you like them."  
  
"Is there any place in particular I'm supposed to wear them?"  
  
"Oh, Charlie, this thing is just getting started. By Saturday you'll have all the answers you need," Don purred.   
  
"What have you been up to, brother mine?"   
  
Don grinned. "Do you like it, me being devious?" he purred into the phone. "Does it excite you?"  
  
"Yes," Charlie whispered. "Mixed with a little nervousness, but yes."   
  
"Nervous? And why's that?"   
  
Charlie rolled his eyes at the phone. "Because you're the evil one. And god only knows what you'll get up to when left to your own devices. You have known the best ways to torture me since I was a kid."  
  
Don chuckled warmly and it vibrated in Charlie's ear. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. At least, until you beg me otherwise."   
  
"Is that what you want? Me begging you so sweetly?"   
  
Softly, Don groaned, biting his lip to resist the urge to palm his cock through his pants. "Among other things," he purred. "And I really should not have started teasing you while I'm at work. Was there another reason you called?"  
  
Charlie laughed. "You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood or I'd make you keep talking to me. No, I just wanted to say thank you."   
  
"See you tonight at dinner?" Don asked, letting a suggestive tone into his voice. Just because the anniversary was Saturday didn't mean he was planning to go without having Charlie for the next six days.  
  
"Definitely," Charlie replied, hanging up shortly after.  
  
Don returned to his desk, trying to ignore the sudden extra tightness in his jeans as he worked. As the sun was starting to go down, he got up to get some coffee, almost missing the simple box wrapped with ribbon on his desk when he returned.   
  
He thought about taking it to the car and opening it, but if it were something he needed to do in private, surely Charlie would have said something.   
  
Tentatively, he pulled the ribbon off and lifted the corner of the box, relaxing when he saw the framed picture inside. He opened the box the rest of the way, pulling the picture out. It took him less than half a second to recognize the scene and for the blood to head south.   
  
Maybe if he hurried he could beat Charlie to his apartment and have a repeat performance.   
  
Putting the picture back in the box, he grabbed it and his jacket and headed for the elevators. He must have looked serious enough that no one stopped him for anything. Luckily, traffic was also on his side and he made it to his apartment just a couple minutes before he heard Charlie's key in the lock.   
  
Don grinned and barely let him get inside before he was kissing him and undoing the fly of Charlie's jeans.   
  
"Don!" Charlie gasped, having just enough presence of mind to put his bag down on the floor before he could feel himself melting into Don's touch. "You liked the picture?" he managed between kisses.  
  
"I liked it. I liked it very much," Don purred, wrapping his hand around Charlie's cock and stroking.   
  
Charlie automatically bucked into Don's hand and moaned loudly as Don sank to his knees.   
  
"Oh, god... Don," Charlie gasped, leaning his head back against the door. He loved it when Don was like this, a little needy and very much in control.   
  
Don grinned and pulled Charlie's jeans and underwear down in one smooth motion.   
  
Biting his lip, Charlie closed his eyes and just let himself feel, knowing Don would always make it good for him. His hand found Don's hair as he leaned in, gasping at that first wet feel of Don's lips around him. "Fuck..."  
  
"Later," Don replied.   
  
Charlie laugh turned into a drawn out moan as Don started to suck.   
  
After five years, Don knew his body backwards and forward, knew exactly what all of his triggers were and what would give him the most pleasure. He was nearly incoherent in no time, tugging on the silky strands of Don's hair and pleading softly for release.   
  
Don drew it out just a little more, until he heard that whine in the back of Charlie's throat.   
  
Relenting, he slipped just the tip of a dry finger between Charlie's cheeks, swallowing reflexively as Charlie came down his throat. He cleaned Charlie off and stood, pinning him to the door just to help him stand. "Hi."  
  
"Mmmph," Charlie replied, wrapping his arms around Don and drawing him close. "Hi."   
  
Don grinned and wrapped his arms around Charlie, steadying him. "Glad I beat you home."   
  
"Me, too," Charlie said. His hands slid down to Don's ass, cupping him, thrilling at the feel of the hard muscle as he always did. He slipped a knee between Don's legs, nudging the hardness he found there. "And what can I do for you?"   
  
Don grinned. "On your knees," he said hoarsely. Charlie knelt and Don tangled his fingers in his brother's curls.   
  
Charlie pushed his head into Don's touch, looking up at him with dark, lust-filled eyes as he deftly undid Don's jeans and pulled them down. He licked his lips, eagerly taking him deep into his throat and getting an appreciative groan from Don.   
  
Don carded his fingers through silken curls, tugging a little.   
  
Groaning, Charlie licked and sucked, making sure Don knew that he'd been paying attention for the last five years, too, and had picked a few tricks up along the way. He caressed the back of Don's calves, teasing the coarse hairs and feeling Don's legs quiver in response.   
  
"Charlie," he moaned. "Oh, fuck, _Charlie_!"   
  
Humming contentedly, Charlie sucked Don deep, fondling his balls as he did.  
  
Almost on cue, Don came, bracing himself on the door as he shook through the intensity of it, one hand still buried in Charlie's curls.   
  
Charlie milked Don's orgasm, then eased him down, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly.   
  
Don sank gratefully into Charlie's arms. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Don," Charlie said, stroking his back. "Maybe we should try moving to the couch. Otherwise I think we'll end up against the door for most of the night."  
  
Chuckling, Don reluctantly stood and pulled up his pants, shuffling awkwardly to the sofa with Charlie in tow, his brain still not quite back online.   
  
They collapsed together, arms and legs tangled.   
  
"So, is this what the rest of the time until the anniversary is going to be like?" Charlie asked, lifting his head. "Because I may need some energy bars or something if I'm going to make it."  
  
Don laughed. "Well, I suppose it depends on how much you like the rest of the gifts I have for you."   
  
"How many are there? I need to plan reciprocal gifts," he murmured, nibbling on Don's earlobe.   
  
"There's four small ones, one for each day before Saturday, and then a bigger one on Saturday," Don replied, groaning softly. "Did you want to eat actual food, or are we just going to make out all night?"   
  
"I was kind of hoping we could do both."   
  
"I thought you might say that," Don said, reaching back for the phone. He ordered a pizza with olives and mushrooms, Charlie's favorite, and hung the phone up again. "It'll be here in 20 minutes. We don't have to move until then."   
  
"Good." He grinned and went back to nibbling on Don's earlobe.   
  
Groaning, Don tilted his head to give Charlie all the access he wanted. His hands caressed whatever parts of Charlie's body were handy, arms, legs, chest, shoulders... anythings. "God, I love having you in my arms," Don murmured. "Can't even remember what it was like when you weren't."   
  
"Very, very lonely," Charlie said quietly. "But I don't have to worry about that anymore."   
  
"Neither do I," Don said quietly, capturing Charlie's mouth in a deep, sweet kiss. He ran his hand through Charlie's curls. "Forever."   
  
"Forever and ever amen," Charlie murmured. He kissed Don again, tender at first, then more passionately.   
  
Leaning back, Don stretched out on the couch, pulling Charlie into his lap to straddle him. He caressed his thighs, looking up into his brother's beloved face. "Can't wait to see you wearing those cuff links, knowing what they mean to us."   
  
"I'm looking forward to it, too." He caressed Don's cheek and leaned in for another kiss. "So very lucky to have you."   
  
"Goes double for me," Don said, tilting his face up and accepting Charlie's kiss easily. They were still kissing a few minutes later when the buzzer rang, signalling their pizza delivery. "Intermission," he whispered.   
  
Charlie smiled and rolled off Don's lap. "Whose turn is it to buy?"   
  
"Yours," Don said, nudging him toward the door. "I'll get the plates."   
  
Charlie paid the pizza guy and set it on the table.   
  
Don returned with two beers and plates and napkins, pulling a slice out for Charlie and handing it to him. Before he could lick the sauce from his own fingers, Charlie grabbed his wrist and did it for him.   
  
Don groaned. "Mmm, Charlie."  
  
Charlie grinned and licked his fingers again, because he could. Because he liked teasing Don.   
  
As soon as he was finished, Don put fingers on the side of his jaw and tipped his head up to kiss him properly, chasing the taste of the pizza sauce.   
  
Charlie moaned. "Love the way you taste, Don."   
  
"You taste like pizza," Don commented. He took a break long enough to take a bite of his own slice, grinning sideways at his brother. He loved that even as they went deeper in their relationship as lovers that they still had these times together when they still felt like brothers.   
  
Charlie stuck out his tongue. "You taste like beer."   
  
"Fortunately, you like beer," Don said.  
  
"Fortunately, you like pizza."  
  
Chuckling, Don leaned over and kissed Charlie again, putting all his passion into it. "That, I do."   
  
Charlie smiled and kissed Don again, pizza already forgotten.   
  
Don let the kiss continue for several minutes before reluctantly breaking it. "Eat something," he urged quietly. "You need your strength."   
  
"Yes, sir," Charlie murmured, smiling. He did as told, devouring his slice of pizza.   
  
"Good boy," Don replied, grinning. He tenderly wiped sauce off the corner of Charlie's mouth.   
  
"I'm always good," Charlie murmured. "Except when I'm very, very naughty."   
  
"Are you still hungry?" Don asked taking Charlie's hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb.   
  
"Not for food."  
  
Grinning, Don captured Charlie's mouth in a hard, hungry kiss. "Good answer. Bedroom. Let's go."  
  
Returning Don's grin, Charlie got up from the couch, dragging Don with him by the hand. "What about the pizza?"  
  
Don extracted himself, grabbed the box, tossed it in the fridge, and joined Charlie again. "There. All taken care of." He claimed Charlie's lips, kissing him deeply as he walked him back into the bedroom.   
  
Charlie laughed. "God, I love you." Five years strong and they still acted like horny teenagers.   
  
"I love you, too. Now, get undressed," Don said, starting to tug at Charlie's clothes.  
  
Charlie sighed dramatically, teasing, "Five years and already the romance is dead."  
  
"The cuff links were romantic," Don protested, joining in the banter. "And I have many romantic things planned for the rest of the week. That counts. Get undressed."   
  
Charlie snorted. "Did I ever tell you you're very bossy?"   
  
"Yes. And you've also told me you like it," Don said, finally pulling Charlie's shirt over his head and tossing it aside. He dipped his head, nibbling at his collarbone.   
  
Charlie moaned. "You may have a point there."   
  
Chuckling against Charlie's skin, Don started working on his pants. "I love you. I love you so much."   
  
"Love you, too. God you make me so hard."   
  
"Yeah, talk dirty to me, Charlie," Don murmured, finally defeating his pants and getting his hands around his cock, stroking him firmly. He nibbled on his neck, sinking his teeth into the soft juncture.   
  
Charlie moaned again and tilted his head back to give Don room to work. "All I have to do is think about you, about your mouth, your hands, your cock, and I start to get hard."   
  
Groaning, Don reached back and yanked off his t-shirt by the collar, tossing it aside just before he propelled Charlie to the mattress. He crawled over him, kissing him fierce and passionate. "Fuck, Charlie. Tell me more. God, need you."   
  
"Sometimes I come here in the middle of the day, while you're at work. Come into your bedroom and strip down, lay on your bed, naked."   
  
"Oh, fuck, Charlie." Don couldn't get his pants off fast enough. He slicked his cock and fingers, plunging two into Charlie fast and stretching him. "God, that is so hot. Do you touch yourself, imagine I'm there, touching you instead?"   
  
"Yes," he hissed. "Sometimes I get out a toy, slide it inside, wishing it were you. Oh, god! Don!" Charlie cried as Don slid a third finger inside, stroking over his prostate. "Fuck me. God, please fuck me."  
  
Without hesitation, Don plunged deep inside, moaning at the hot, tight perfection of Charlie's body. "God... tell me. Tell me how much you love me being inside you."   
  
"Love it so much! Nothing else is nearly as good. No toy or fingers or--" he broke off in a gasp as Don brushed over his prostate.   
  
Don panted as he thrust, working into Charlie with abandon, stroking over that same spot again and again. "Me too. God, Charlie, me too. Nothing feels like this. Being inside you. Nothing."  
  
Fumbling only a little Don managed to get a hand wrapped around Charlie's cock, stroking him mostly in time to his thrusts.   
  
Charlie moaned and thrust up into Don's hand. "Oh, God. Yes! Don!"   
  
"Come for me, Charlie. God, please. Want to feel you come while I'm so far inside you."   
  
Charlie moaned and held on for a few minutes longer then came hard, calling Don's name.   
  
The force of Charlie's orgasm nearly had Don over the edge in an instant. He managed to hold on until the last of Charlie's aftershocks had faded before he came himself, crying out exuberantly.   
  
"Charlie," Don groaned, letting himself be soothed for a long moment. "God, if the next five days are like this, I might not make it to our anniversary," he joked.   
  
"Need to get you some little blue pills?"   
  
Don pinched Charlie's side, making him yelp. "I've been keeping up with you for five years, I think I can do it a little longer without medical intervention," he said, rolling off of Charlie finally and sprawling across the mattress, letting the sweat dry on his skin.   
  
Charlie grinned and reached over to hold Don's hand in his.   
  
Lifting Charlie's hand to his mouth, he kissed the knuckles. "I really do love you, you know." He let beat pass. "Do you really come here when I'm not home to jerk off?"  
  
"Sometimes," he admitted.   
  
Grinning, Don rolled onto his side and tugged until Charlie was facing him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. "That is so fucking hot. You'll have to call me, one of those times. I'll come over and ravage you."   
  
"Deal," Charlie said immediately. "I'd enjoy making you squirm at your desk."   
  
"I know you would," Don laughed, kissing Charlie again. He really could never get enough of kissing him. He looked at the clock. "It's early still. Sleep or food?"   
  
"Food, then sleep."   
  
They sat naked on Don's bed, talking and eating the now cold pizza with the box between them in an effort not to get crumbs in the sheets.   
  
Afterward they curled up together and slept peacefully.   
  
In the morning, Don slipped from bed quietly in an effort not to wake Charlie. Part of him wanted to see if he could though, because Charlie had a habit of joining him in the shower when he was awakened early enough. He grumbled about how sleepy he was the whole time, right until he got to his knees and gave Don one of his patented, truly spectacular blow jobs.   
  
He really loved those mornings. And if he was a few minutes late to work, well, he had to return the favor, didn't he?   
  
In the end, he decided just to let Charlie sleep this morning. There'd be plenty of time for shower blow jobs in the next few days leading up to the anniversary. He grinned to himself, wondering what Charlie think of today's gift... and how he would be thanked.   
  
By the time he started pouring his coffee Charlie was up, if not awake. He shuffled into the kitchen blinking blearily.   
  
"Morning, Sunshine," Don said softly, pressing a steaming mug of coffee into his brother's hands and pressing a chaste, achingly domestic kiss to his cheek.  
  
"Fuck you," Charlie mumbled into his cup.  
  
Don leaned in, lips brushing against Charlie's ear. "Maybe later.”  
  
"Maybe, my ass."   
  
Don chuckled warmly in Charlie's ear. "I love you," he whispered. "I have to go get dressed."   
  
"Hey," Charlie said softly, seriously. "I love you too." He gave Don a soft, coffee flavored kiss.   
  
Don buried his hands in Charlie's curls and deepened the kiss. "I'll see you later. We're having dinner with Dad as usual, right?"   
  
"Yep. Be careful, okay?"   
  
"Always," Don said, grinning. He ran through the shower and dressed, heading out the door before Charlie was awake enough to finally finish his coffee.  
  
Almost as soon as he got to the office, he anxiously watched the clock. The timing had to be perfect. Even though Charlie knew who the gifts were from, he liked the idea of them mysteriously arriving on Charlie's desk. He had office hours this morning, which meant the delivery had to wait until he took his first break, a walk around the building with Larry.   
  
Sure enough, Charlie called him almost exactly when Don thought he'd be getting back to his office.   
  
"Okay, I'm starting to see a theme here," Charlie said over the phone. "First cufflinks and now a tie? We going somewhere?"  
  
"Maybe. Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it," Charlie said. "Fractals. And it's blue."   
  
"It looked like you. Math-y and in your favorite color."   
  
"It's perfect," Charlie said. "Thank you. Now I have to come up with something for you."  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something."   
  
"I'm quite sure I will," Charlie purred.   
  
"Gotta go, buddy. See you at the house tonight," Don said, grinning into the phone. A small shiver of anticipation ran down his spine, wondering both what Charlie would come up with as a gift and what devious things he would plan to do to him later.   
  
Charlie went shopping and found a red silk tie for Don and a t-shirt that said "I was promised there would be no math."   
  
He got the tie gift wrapped and held the second gift for the next day. Charlie debated as to whether he should have the gift sent to the FBI office or whether he should send it to the apartment instead. A devious smile crossing his face, Charlie decided against both options, forming a plan to give it to Don at the house that night.   
  
Don tried not to be disappointed that a nicely dressed box never appeared on his desk.   
  
He didn't really think that Charlie would have forgotten after their conversation earlier in the morning, but it wasn't out of the realm of possibility for him to have gotten wrapped up in something and not had time.  
  
....  
  
"Hey, anyone in?" Don called when he arrived at the house.  
  
"I'll be out in a second, Don," Charlie called from the kitchen. "Hey, Dad's not home, yet. I think I left my notes on the Golden Ratio up in my room. Do you mind going up to check for me?"   
  
Don muttered something about not being Charlie's servant but dutifully went upstairs to Charlie's room. Once again he wondered how Charlie ever managed to find anything. It looked like it had been tossed by professionals looking for something.   
  
Despite that, though, it was fairly easy to spot the new, wrapped box sitting conspicuously on the desk Charlie had used through his childhood. Charlie's golden ratio notes were under it. Grinning, he opened the box eagerly, smiling wider at the tie the box contained. He took the tie out and ran it through his fingers; this was definitely a tie to be saved for a special occasion.  
  
Pocketing it, he tossed the box on a pile where it wasn't likely to be noticed, picked up the notes, and headed back downstairs, pushing through the door into the kitchen. "Here are your notes," Don said. "Did Dad come home while I was up there?"  
  
"Nope," Charlie said, an irrepressible smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Good." Don grabbed his brother and tipped him back in a deep, thorough kiss. "Thank you for my present," he murmured against his lips.   
  
"You're welcome. I bought some other ties, too," he said, voice low and husky. "They'll look nice wrapped around your wrists."   
  
Don groaned and was about to kiss Charlie again when the front door opened and shut. They sprang apart and quickly adjusted clothing, adopting a casual air by the time their father walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Donny, you're here already!"   
  
"Hi Dad," Don said, giving his father a smile. "Yeah, every once and a while they let me leave the office. Plus, I knew Charlie was cooking and I had to get right over to see that." He dropped a wink behind his father's back, getting his brother's tongue stuck out at him in return.   
  
The family chatted amiably over dinner, and Charlie's cooking was delicious, as usual.   
  
Don helped Charlie clear and wash dishes, aching to pull him over for a wet, soapy kiss the way he did when they did this chore at his apartment, but he didn't dare. "So, what excuse do you want to use tonight?" he asked quietly. "Coming over to help me with a case? Coming over to watch a game?"   
  
"Game. You were home early and didn't bring any paperwork."   
  
Don nodded, smiling a little thinly. "This is the part I wish was different. It doesn't get easier, 5 years later, lying to him."   
  
"No," Charlie agreed softly. "It doesn't."   
  
Don dared a soft kiss to Charlie's cheek. "No regrets though, right?"  
  
"None," Charlie said without hesitation.   
  
Don smiled and ruffled his hair. "Me either."   
  
"Ready to go catch a game then?" Don asked, shutting the water off and drying Charlie's hands. He let heat creep into his gaze, grinning when Charlie reflexively licked his lips. He tugged him out to the living room where they made their excuses, escaping to Don's SUV as quickly as possible.   
  
Charlie did his best to tease Don to distraction while he drove them to Don's apartment.   
  
Based on the way that Don was pushing the speed limit through his neighborhood, he was doing a good job of it, too. He grinned to himself, looking forward to the moment when he'd have Don tied up and all that coiled power at his mercy.   
  
As soon as Don pulled into the parking lot he pulled Charlie into a rough, demanding kiss.   
  
"Upstairs with you," Don nearly growled, tugging on Charlie's curls.   
  
"So I can tie you up all pretty?"   
  
Don captured his mouth in a fierce kiss. "Yes. God, yes. Fuck me, Charlie."   
  
"Oh, Donny. You haven't even started begging yet."   
  
Grinning, expecting a fun night, Don finally slid from his SUV with Charlie in tow, dragging him directly into the bedroom. "Want you. Want you to have me, Charlie."   
  
"Oh, I will brother mine. I'll have you sweating and moaning and whimpering. I'll have you begging me."   
  
"Promises, promises," Don murmured, tugging at Charlie's shirt.   
  
Charlie snorted. "When in 5 years have I ever made a sex promise and not delivered on it?"   
  
"Never once," Don said, kissing him softly. "Now get naked."   
  
"Hey, who's in charge here?" Charlie asked.   
  
"Please get naked?" Don tried. He was hungry for his brother's skin, needing to touch him, needing to submit to the delightful torture he'd been promised.   
  
Charlie gave Don a fierce, hungry kiss and finally, finally began to strip.   
  
"Thank god," Don murmured, immediately stroking Charlie's naked back and dipping his head to nibble on his collar bone as soon as his shirt was tossed free.   
  
"Love it when you're eager," Charlie murmured.   
  
"For you, always," Don said, still exploring Charlie's skin. "Always. Want to taste all of you, please," he said, taking Charlie's hands and positioning them at his belt.   
  
Charlie slowly undid his belt and let it drop to the floor. Then he pulled down his zipper, one tooth at a time.   
  
Groaning, Don sat back and watched, biting his lip as he watched Charlie torture and tease him. After what seemed like forever, Charlie's underwear finally joined his pants on the floor, and Don immediately dropped to his knees. taking Charlie's cock in his mouth.   
  
Charlie moaned appreciatively and carded his fingers through Don's hair.   
  
"Fuck, Charlie," Don murmured before sucking his brother down again. He loved getting to do this, loved abandoning himself to the pure pleasure of it. "Tell me what you want me to do," he murmured.   
  
"Suck me," Charlie commanded, voice husky.   
  
Caressing the back of Charlie's legs, Don lowered his head again, using all the skill and art he had learned over the last five years to make his brother feel good.   
  
Charlie moaned wantonly and let Don build up his pleasure until just before he reached the place of no return.   
  
"Stop," Charlie commanded, gently pulling back. "Strip and get on the bed."   
  
Don bit back a frustrated whine and Charlie grinned as though he'd heard it. But Don complied without comment regardless.  
  
Charlie pulled the extra ties he'd bought out of the place he'd stashed them, still grinning as he secured his big brother to the posts on his bed. Trailing his fingers down Don's arm, he thrilled at the low shudder it earned him. "So amazing all spread out for me like this."   
  
"I try," Don whispered.   
  
"Trust me, brother mine," Charlie said, crawling over Don's body, "You don't have to try too hard." He claimed his mouth a deep, fierce kiss as he wrapped his hand around Don's cock, stroking him languidly.   
  
Don moaned. "Oh fuck, Charlie!"  
  
"What do you think, should I put a ring around your cock, or make you hold on without the help?"   
  
"Cock ring, please," Don said, already wanting to quiver under Charlie's heat-filled gaze.   
  
Charlie gave him a gentle kiss. "Since you asked so nicely."   
  
Don arched up into the kiss, taking whatever Charlie would give him. He groaned when Charlie fastened the ring around him, suddenly hyper aware of every sensation.   
  
"Okay?" Charlie murmured. "Not too tight?"   
  
"It's perfect," Don said seriously, making sure to make eye contact as he did. He knew that Charlie would only really believe him when he could see it in his eyes.   
  
"Good." Charlie gave him a sweet, tender kiss.   
  
He kissed a trail down Don's neck and along his chest, detouring first to the right nipple and then over to the left. He could hear the tie material creaking as Don reacted to each new sensation and he instinctively tried to pull his hands free.   
  
Charlie smiled and continued to tease Don's body as he blazed a trail farther south.   
  
"Fuck, oh fuck, Charlie," Don moaned softly, biting his lip when his brother's teasing mouth bypassed his cock altogether. "Please. Touch me, Charlie. I need you."   
  
Charlie very lightly ran a finger around the circumcision scar on Don's cock. "Like that?"   
  
"Oh, god... more," Don gasped, knowing what Charlie wanted but not wanting to give in so easily.   
  
Charlie grinned and did the exact same movement.   
  
Don gasped and held his breath, waiting until the wave of sensation passed. Charlie looked at him expectantly, and when Don still didn't succumb, he did it again and again.  
  
"Oh fuck, fuck, please, Charlie... please. Stroke me. Taste me. Need you," Don finally begged.   
  
Charlie stroked him once, twice, simultaneously sucking lightly on his right nipple.   
  
"Yes, god yes, Charlie... please. Please, more. Please," Don murmured, the words starting to fall like a litany from his mouth. "Need you. Please. More."   
  
Charlie licked at the head of Don's cock and then swallowed him down.   
  
"Yes! Oh god yes," Don cried, trying to thrust into Charlie's mouth.  
  
Shifting so he could put his weight on Don's hips, Charlie pinned him to the mattress, not letting him get any leverage. He took his time, exploring Don's cock until he could feel his brother's thighs start to quiver.   
  
He backed off, and lightly stroked Don's inner thigh. He really was gorgeous like this. Strung out on need and want.   
  
Don whined. "Fuck me. Please, Charlie, fuck me. I need to feel you inside me. Please."   
  
Charlie grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers, carefully slipping the first one inside.   
  
"Charlie... god, you're killing me," Don murmured, trying to push back against his brother's finger.   
  
"Not about to fuck you unprepared, Don. No matter how pretty you beg."   
  
Don pouted but deep down he knew Charlie was right. Mercifully, Charlie decided to stop teasing him and prepared him as swiftly as he felt comfortable with. Then, finally, Charlie lined himself up and pushed steadily into him.   
  
Don moaned gratefully, hands yanking on his ties as he instinctively tried to hold on to his brother.   
  
"Easy," Charlie soothed, kissing Don's chest. He waited until Don adjusted, listening for the deep breath and the soft sigh and then he shifted, pulling out and sliding back in hard.   
  
Don gasped, his body automatically lifting to meet Charlie's.   
  
Grinning, Charlie did it again and again, loving the way Don felt under him and each soft, needy noise that escaped from his throat. Soon those noises turned into full-out cries and whimpers as he begged for release.   
  
Still Charlie kept driving him, pushing until Don was completely incoherent and only his body could beg for release.   
  
Finally, he wrapped his hand around Don's cock and stroked firmly, pushing him right to the edge. "Come for me, Don," he murmured, his tone soft but commanding.   
  
"Charlie!" He came with a cry and his brother's name on his lips.   
  
Charlie gasped, open-mouthed, as Don's orgasm rippled through him, nearly taking him over the edge in it's intensity. He thrust hard a few more times before he was also crying out, his orgasm washing over him. Finally, sated for the moment, he collapsed on top of Don, curling around his chest.  
  
"Charlie," Don murmured, yanking on the ties again. "Charlie."  
  
The pointed tone filtered to his post-orgasm brain, and he rushed to untie his brother.   
  
"Sorry," he murmured, kissing Don's wrists and carefully inspecting them for damage. "I'm sorry."   
  
"'S okay," Don murmured, letting out a grateful sigh once he was finally able to stroke his hands over Charlie's skin again, bury them deep in his hair, tug him close to kiss him deeply. "I love you so much."   
  
"Love you, too, Don. I love you so more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone."   
  
"Same goes for me, buddy," Don said, kissing him softer this time, rolling him so they were curled around each other on the mattress. "I never thought--after Kim, I never thought I would get to have someone like this, get to have forever with someone."   
  
"Her loss," Charlie said seriously. "I'm not glad she hurt you, but I'm really glad we can have this."   
  
"Me too," Don said, pushing Charlie's hair off his face. He looked deeply into his eyes, soaking in his brother's presence before kissing him again. They kissed languidly until Charlie's eyes started to droop and finally Don settled him against his chest. They drifted off to sleep nearly simultaneously.  
  
The next few days passed in a joyful haze of gifts, love, and sex. The morning after Don got the t-shirt from Charlie and Charlie got a new dress watch from Don, Charlie expressed the depth of his gratitude by joining Don in the shower, taking him in his mouth and sucking him long and slow until Don thought his legs might not hold him any longer.   
  
Don returned the favor that night, bringing Charlie to the edge again and again before finally letting him go over.   
  
Their last run-up gifts to each other--a tailored dress shirt and new belt for Charlie and a new leather cell phone cover and watch for Don--were just enough of a tease to make Charlie nearly vibrate in anticipation as Saturday morning, the morning of their anniversary, dawned.   
  
"So what do you have planned?" Charlie demanded.   
  
Don rolled over and blinked sleepily at Charlie. "Breakfast, sex, laying around naked together, then I am taking you out to a very nice dinner where you get to wear all your shiny new presents. And I get to give you one more very special present." He kissed Charlie softly. "How does that sound?"   
  
"Like perfection." He kissed Don again and gently ran his hand through his hair.   
  
Don slid his hand up Charlie's neck, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss, sampling his brother's taste. "I know you want coffee," he said finally. "How do eggs with cheese and some toast sound for breakfast?"   
  
"Yummy," he murmured, kissing Don again.   
  
Chuckling a little, Don accepted the kiss and let it turn into several more. "Do you want to help me cook? Or would you rather be served breakfast in bed?"   
  
"I'll come with you. Don't want to let you out of my sight today."   
  
"Mmm, I like how that sounds," Don said, drawing Charlie down on top of him, kissing him again slowly. They stayed like that for a while until Don's stomach rumbled audibly. "Food," he said, almost reluctantly.   
  
Charlie groaned but reluctantly sat up. "Food."   
  
"We have all day together," Don said, wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist as they stood. He kissed the back of his neck, walking him toward the kitchen. "Happy Anniversary."   
  
"Happy anniversary. You are the love of my life," he said quietly. "Always have been, always will be."   
  
"You're the love of my life, too," Don said, propping Charlie against the counter and kissing him again. "Even if it took me a little longer to figure it out, I am never, ever letting you go."   
  
"Better not. I'd have to hunt you down."   
  
"Five years have taught me that there's nothing you can't do with the right data, so believe me, buddy, I am not going to test you on that one." Don laughed and kissed Charlie's nose playfully before starting to make the coffee.  
  
They talked softly through the process of making and eating breakfast, soaking up the warm, domestic feeling, and as usual, Don wished he and Charlie could just move in together like a normal couple. But he knew he wasn't signing on for normal from the start, so he let the feeling go.   
  
"One day," Charlie murmured.  
  
"I'm that transparent?"  
  
"Only sometimes." But Charlie's voice was gentle rather than teasing. One day they'd move in together and be bachelor brothers.   
  
"One day," Don repeated, picking up Charlie's hand and kissing the back of it, making it a promise. "You have enough to eat? Because I really need to make love to you right now."   
  
"Making love to you beats a meal any day."   
  
"Bet you say that to all the guys," Don teased, taking Charlie's hand and leading him back into the bedroom, saving cleaning up the dishes for later. He stretched Charlie out on the bed, kissing him all over, before teasing him open.   
  
Charlie moaned softly and relaxed his body for Don.   
  
Don watched, rapt, as he slid his cock deep inside Charlie's body. "Never going to get enough of this, the way you look spread out for me, the way your skin flushes when I'm inside you... you're so beautiful," he panted, starting to thrust steadily.   
  
"Feel so good inside me, Don. So perfect!"   
  
Shifting his angle, Don claimed Charlie's mouth in a fierce kiss, swallowing his whines as he effortlessly hit his prostate over and over.   
  
Charlie's fingers clutched at Don's back as he eagerly returned the kiss.  
  
Moaning, Don wrapped his hand around Charlie's cock. He employed every trick he'd ever learned in their five years together to give Charlie pleasure, to get him writhing under him, until his breath hitched in a half moan, half sob and he came over Don's hand. He eased him through the aftershocks as Don thrust a handful more times before tipping over the edge himself.   
  
Charlie curled around Don and pet his skin with heavy hands.   
  
Don placed soft kisses to Charlie's temple and the line of his hair, gentling him and easing him. "God, I love you so much, Charlie," he said, holding him tight.  
  
"I love you, too," Charlie mumbled, orgasm sleepy, his body languid.  
  
"Rest," Don chuckled. "I'll be right here with you when you wake up. We can lay around all day if you want to."   
  
"Long as I'm with you," Charlie said, yawning.   
  
"Right here with you, buddy," Don said, stroking Charlie's back and settling in for a nap himself. It felt ridiculously indulgent to take a nap just a few hours after getting up, but what the hell, it was his anniversary.  
  
When they woke up, they didn't bother getting out of bed, at least not right away. They cuddled and talked softly, hands stroking over soft skin and into silky hair. They ate when they got hungry and then returned to the bed, not bothering with clothes.   
  
"I could get used to this," Charlie murmured.   
  
"Me too," Don said, kissing the top of Charlie's head. "Maybe we should take a vacation somewhere, spend time lying around together."   
  
"I like that. Be like honeymooners."   
  
Don stroked his hand through Charlie's curls. "We could do that, get a huge suite, some champagne, a king size bed, maybe an in-room jacuzzi and not leave the room for five days."   
  
"We're so doing that," Charlie said. "Sometime soon. A belated present to us."   
  
Kissing him deeply in promise, Don agreed. "I'll find a place for us. We'll take a nice vacation together, indulge ourselves."  
  
"Mmm, I like the way that sounds," Charlie said, stretching up to claim Don's lips again. "Do we have time to indulge now before dinner?"  
  
Don glanced at the clock. "Only if we pair it with our showers."   
  
"I'm pretty sure that could be arranged," Charlie said, grinning.   
  
"I thought it might be," Don replied, drawing Charlie into another kiss even as he pulled the covers aside. He gently urged Charlie out of bed and onto his feet, kissing him the entire way into the bathroom.   
  
Charlie turned the hot water on and continued to kiss his brother, his lips, his shoulder, his chest.   
  
Gently pushing Charlie into the tub and under the spray, Don let his fingers perform the same slow exploration that Charlie's lips were currently undertaking before turning him so he could massage shampoo into Charlie's scalp.   
  
Charlie moaned softly, loving the feel of Don's fingers in his hair.   "You know, this is only going to make us dirty again," he said, grinning.   
  
"We're indulging ourselves," Don replied, chasing Charlie's mouth. "We can clean up quickly again after."   
  
"You sir, make an excellent point."   
  
"Mmm, you know, I kinda like it when you call me sir," Don teased,  turning him around again. He started stroking Charlie and grinned when Charlie wrapped a hand around Don’s cock, matching his pace.   
  
Charlie laughed. "Maybe if you're very, very good, I'll call you sir on our vacation."   
  
"Mmm, I will have to be on my very best behavior then," Don said. As if to demonstrate, he backed Charlie against the shower wall, increasing the pace of his strokes and swallowing his moans in deep, tender kisses.   
  
Charlie moaned, hips jerking forward. "Donny!"   
  
"Come for me, Charlie," Don murmured in Charlie's ear, nipping at the sensitive lobe.   
  
Charlie came loudly, his body jerking into Don's as he cried his name.   
  
"Easy, buddy, easy," Don soothed, stroking Charlie's skin and making sure he stayed upright. "I've got you."   
  
Charlie made a soft sound of pleasure and tried to continue pleasuring Don.   
  
Wrapping his hand around Charlie's, Don helped him keep his grip as he fucked his hand, bringing himself to completion with Charlie's name on his lips. They stayed there for a few long moments, letting the water cascade down their shoulders.   
  
Reluctantly they forced themselves to start moving again, efficiently cleaning each other off.   
  
The water was just starting to run cold as they finished up, and Don wrapped Charlie in a fluffy towel, drying him off efficiently.  
  
"Mmm, now I just want to go back to bed," Charlie teased, wrapping his arms around Don and using an edge of the towel to start drying Don.  
  
"But you'll indulge me, put on all those shiny gifts I bought you, right?" Don asked, playing Charlie's game. "For me?"  
  
Charlie leaned in and kissed Don chastely. "I'd do anything for you."   
  
"You know I'm going to hold you to that."  
  
"I'm counting on it."   
  
Kissing Charlie once more, Don hung the towel up and urged Charlie into the bedroom to start getting dressed. If they didn't get a move on soon they were going to be late for their reservation, and Don didn't want anything to go wrong. The whole day had been too perfect so far. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Charlie donned his new clothes, fastening the cuff links in place with an almost reverent look in his eyes.   
  
When he finally turned, Don his breath caught. The effect was everything he could have hoped for. "Charlie, you look -- gorgeous."   
  
Charlie fingered the material almost nervously, trying to hold himself open to Don's gaze. He wanted to do all of Don's presents justice. "Thanks to you. You have great taste."  
  
"Of course I do. I chose you," Don said lightly, kissing Charlie. He had on the tie Charlie had bought him as well as the t-shirt underneath.   
  
"That you did," Charlie murmured. He kissed Don again. "I'm a very lucky man. And so are you."   
  
"I sure am," Don said, kissing Charlie quickly. "Come on, I'm hungry and the food at this place is supposed to be great."  
  
Charlie linked his hand with Don's as they rode down the elevator, and managed to keep his hands mostly to himself during the ride to the restaurant. They pulled up to an upscale restaurant buzzing with people and Charlie turned to Don, "You got us reservations <i>here</i>? This place has been in all the papers recently. It was supposed to be impossible!"  
  
Don just winked at him and handed the keys to the Prius to the valet.   
  
"How--"  
  
"My little secret," Don said easily.   
  
Don put his hand in the small of Charlie's back, ushering him into the restaurant and keeping it there as they were shown to their table.  
  
"Fine," Charlie muttered good naturedly when they were alone again. "Have your little secrets."   
  
Don just grinned, pleased. It wasn't often he could pull off something like this and he intended to enjoy it.   
  
They ordered wine and each got something sumptuous and decadent from the menu, sharing bites off their forks. They talked and teased, dropping a suggestive comment here and there to fuel the fires for later on that evening.  
  
When dinner was cleared and dessert was on it's way, Don reached over and took Charlie's hand. "Are you having a good time, buddy?"   
  
"I'm having a great time," Charlie said softly. "This whole day has been amazing, Don."   
  
"I'm glad. I wanted this to be special. We get so few opportunities to do the normal couple thing..." Don said, trailing off. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box with a bow on it, placing it in front of Charlie. "This is for you. Happy Anniversary."   
  
Charlie reached for the box, surprised to find his hand was trembling.   
  
"It isn't what it should be," Don said as Charlie opened the box, revealing a tie clip that matched his cuff links. The only difference was the diamond nestled securely in the arms of the V. "But it's close."   
  
Charlie swallowed against the lump in his throat. "I'd kiss you right now if I could."   
  
Taking Charlie's hand and squeezing it, Don got him to meet his eyes. "I know. You'll just have to owe me one later. A big, thorough, wet, sloppy one."   
  
"My pleasure," Charlie said, grinning. "Thank you," he said quietly.   
  
"You're very welcome," Don said, giving Charlie's hand another squeeze.  
  
Charlie looked down almost shyly. "I--uh, I got something for you, too," he said, pulling a smaller box out of his pocket.   
  
"You didn't have to do that."  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "Neither did you."   
  
"Mine also isn't what it should be," he continued as Don opened the box, "but I hope you like it."  
  
Inside was a gold and platinum lapel pin with an infinity symbol in the center with a tiny D and C inside, one letter in each loop. They were so small as to be inconspicuous, but Don and Charlie would always know they were there.  
  
"Don and Charlie forever," Charlie whispered as Don continued to stare at the gift.   
  
Now it was Don whose voice was rough with emotion. "Charlie."   
  
Charlie gave Don a wide smile, squeezing Don's knee under the table. "You owe me a big wet sloppy kiss, too."  
  
Laughing, emotion cracking his voice, Don nodded. He reverently placed the pin in his lapel. "Thank you."   
  
"You're very, very welcome," Charlie said softly.   
  
Charlie slipped the tie clip on as well, his emotions just rolling through him. He wished they could just skip the dessert and go right to the sweaty love-making portion of the evening. But the ice cream that was supposed to go with his should make an interesting tool for seduction.   
  
"Can you believe it's been five years?"   
  
Don shook his head. "No. It seems like it wasn't that long ago we were both torturing ourselves with this, angsting over how it could never work, how wrong it'd be, and how there was just no way the other one could feel the same." He reached out and took Charlie's hand. "I'm so very glad we were wrong."   
  
"I have never been so glad to be so wrong in my life," Charlie said quietly.   
  
Just then the desserts arrived and Don and Charlie were forced to put the emotional moment aside. They ate in silence for a moment, until Don squeezed Charlie's knee under the table. "I love you so much," he said.   
  
"I love you too, Don. With all my heart."   
  
Don took another bite of his dessert, making an appreciative noise. "Do you want to try a bite of this?" he asked Charlie, holding his fork out to him and letting his voice dip suggestively. "It's delicious."   
  
Charlie leaned forward and licked the bite off of Don's fork.   
  
"Mmm," Don groaned softly, holding Charlie's eye contact as he took another bite. "Was I right?"  
  
"Yes. It's very good. Care to try mine?" Charlie asked, offering his dessert in a similar manner.   
  
Don licked the spoon clean.   
  
"Get the check," Charlie murmured huskily. "I need to get you alone. Right now."   
  
Don grinned and signaled the waiter.   
  
It seemed like it took an eternity for the check to arrive and for Don to pay it so they could hurry up and <i>leave</i>, the need to touch Don was so bad. Then they had to wait for the valet to bring their car. As soon as they had pulled away from the curb and were stuck at a red light, Charlie reached over and kissed Don deep and hard.   
  
Don groaned gratefully. "Love you so much, Charlie."   
  
"Love you, too. Now, drive."   
  
"Yes, Sir," Don murmured.   
  
Charlie grinned and lightly placed a hand on Don's knee, not daring to do more than that as Don pushed the speed limit through the busy streets.   
  
At last they were outside Don's apartment. He fumbled with his keys and it felt like an eternity before the door was finally unlocked.   
  
"Come here," Don murmured before the door was properly shut, dragging Charlie into a fevered kiss. "God, I need you so badly right now," he said, starting to walk Charlie back into the bedroom.   
  
“Almost as much as I need you,” Charlie said, kissing Don hungrily.   
  
"Fuck, Charlie," Don murmured, nibbling his lower lip. They were a tangle of arms and clothes, both of them needing to get to the other's skin too badly to slow down and think about what they were doing. Finally, blissfully and joyfully naked, they tumbled to the mattress, Don braced over Charlie.   
  
"Fuck me," Charlie groaned. "Please, Don."   
  
"Yes... god, yes," Don murmured, kissing Charlie again, their bodies melting into each other. He grabbed the lube from its place on the nightstand and slicked his fingers, slipping one inside.   
  
Charlie shivered and moaned, his body opening easily for Don.   
  
"Want to draw it out, want to make you fall apart for me. Just for me. God, I love you so much."  
  
Don slipped another finger inside Charlie, scissoring his fingers and drinking down the soft sounds his brother was making.   
  
"Yes," Charlie hissed. "Only ever for you, Don."   
  
"Forever," Don murmured. He slipped a third finger inside his brother, aiming unerringly for his prostate.  
  
Charlie arched nearly off the bed, too aroused to contain his reaction.   
  
"That's it, Charlie. That's it, baby," Don murmured. "God you look so sexy right now."   
  
"Don, god Don. Need you inside me. Need you so much," Charlie said. He yanked Don down for a fierce kiss, putting all of his want and desire into it.  
  
They were still kissing as Don slid his fingers free and lined himself up, pushing inside Charlie in one smooth, practiced stroke.   
  
"Don," Charlie whispered, wrapping his arms and legs around his brother.   
  
"Charlie..." Don groaned. He wrapped his arms around him as best he could. He pulled out slowly and then pushed back in, setting an easy but steady pace.   
  
Charlie moaned and moved with Don. "Love you," he whispered. "Love you so much."   
  
"God," Don gasped, pleasure and passion nearly overwhelming him. "Love you, too. Always."  
  
They lapsed easily into gentle incoherence, letting their combined soft pants, gasps, grunts, and moans fill the air around them steadily until Charlie's hands were tightening on Don's shoulders and the noises he made shifted from encouraging to begging whimpers.  
  
Don wrapped a hand around Charlie's cock, stroking firm and steady. "Let me see you," he urged.   
  
"Don!" His cry was joyful even as his body arched and he came.   
  
"Oh fuck, fuck," Don murmured as Charlie's orgasm was communicated through his body. "God... oh god... Charlie!"  
  
He tensed and let his own orgasm spool out through him and into Charlie.   
  
Charlie moaned with Don and held him tight. "My Don."   
  
"My Charlie. All mine," Don murmured in reply, satiation and contentment a warm buzz under his skin. He kissed him softly and then reluctantly pulled out of his body to stretch out next to him. "Happy Anniversary."   
  
"Happy Anniversary, Don," Charlie murmured. He gave him a sweet, tender kiss. "The fifth of many."   
  
"Many many more," Don agreed, returning the kiss with interest. "You're the love of my life, Charlie."   
  
"And you're the love of mine," Charlie said seriously. He knew most people wouldn't understand, hell, there were days _he_ didn't understand it. But he knew that they were good together. The best. And that was all that mattered.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
